UsUk: Wounds
by FelicianaVargasCupcake
Summary: America hurts himself and England has to take care of him I know i suck at summaries i wrote this with my friend Grace so half credit to her ve


England sat glaring across the conference table at France who was just rambling on and on. America was staring innocently at England.

"Hey..England?"America whispered tugging on England's sleeve.

England looked up at America. "Yes?"

He'd much prefer listen to America than France. "Can you come over after the conference?" Whispered America.

England thought for a moment. "...Sure.." He decided. "Yay!" America squealed louder than expected, gaining a few dirty looks.

After the conference America grabbed England by the arm and pulled him to his home. England walked in greeted by a large American flag on the wall and surprisingly the place was pretty neat. America pounced on England giggling. "America?!" England yelped. "Let's play!" America grinned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" England asked, leaping away.

"I just want to play!" America said leaning forward to grab a hold on England's jacket.

"Define playing," England said uncomfortably, as America rolled over on the carpet in a pouty sort of way, causing his shirt to rise up, revealing bare skin. England flinched and turned his head as blood rose to his cheeks, dusting them with an undignified and feminine shade of pink.

"I'll let you pick the game!" America entreated getting on his knees and begging "Pleaasseee," he said taking England's hands in his so his head was right in the most awkward place possible.

This didn't go unnoticed by England, who felt a strange emotion he equated with guilt. Why was he enjoying this?

England stared at America silently for a moment.  
"Let's play tag..."England sighed undoing his tie and throwing it to the side.  
"Your it!" America grinned running off.  
England let out another dramatic sigh. He walked slowly toward the direction America was in. Then he heard a loud crash and America scream.  
"America!?" England called out frightened.  
No response.  
England ran around looking for America until he reached a flight of stairs. America lay at the bottom whimpering. His head appeared to be bleeding but not too badly. England panicked and ran to the younger country. He knelt down and took off his jacket. He placed his jacket on the wound to try and block the bleeding a bit. America whimpered louder. "Shh...your gonna be alright darling." England said softly.  
England picked him up with difficulty and carried him to the nearest couch.  
"Is there a sink nearby?" England whispered stroking America's cheek. America pointed to a door on the other side of the large room.  
England walked over, opened the door and revealed a bathroom. He took a towel off the door handle and ran it under warm water. He walked carefully back to America and pressed the warm wet towel on America's wound. "Thank you...England..." America whispered. "No problem, love. How bad do you feel?" England asked gently stroking America's face.

"Fluffy."

"Fluffy? Fluffy is not a degree of badness one can feel," England said, concern lacing his voice.

"Oh. Well then I feel fine.." he then started laughing and grinning stupidly, "You should've seen your face when you saw me hurt."

"Oh shut the hell up," England commanded angrily folding his arms and glaring at a point somewhere above America's eyes. For some reason he couldn't bare to look at him directly.

America grinned again, "It was pretty cute to be honest."

England couldn't think of anything to say in reply so he remained quiet, subconsciously laying the back of his hand against America's forehead.

"Ow..." America moaned.

"Sorry, here let me get you an ice pack."

England went off to find America an ice pack.

He wandered the walls of America's house until he found the kitchen.

Let me tell you this is the biggest kitchen England has ever seen...ever.

England came to a fridge that was covered in photos held on with magnets.

One caught is eye. It was a photo taken at least three years ago. It had America and England sitting in a park. America had his arm around England and England was staring off with a forced indifference.

Written in the corner of the photo with a red pen was a little heart.

England blushed and lightly touched the picture.

He stared for a moment before remembering America was in pain.

He threw the freezer open and saw four ice cream containers and behind that a bright blue ice pack.

He reached back and grabbed it and hurried to America.

He knelt down next to him and placed the cold ice pack on America's head.

The bleeding had clearly stopped and England let out a sigh of relief.

America opened his eyes. "I love you...you silly brit."

England's cheeks went red.

"I-I love you too...stupid American..."


End file.
